1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a certification system, a certification apparatus, a certification method, a certification program, a certification program storage medium, a portable terminal apparatus, a certification information acquirement method, a certification information acquirement program, a certification information acquirement program storage medium, a commodity vending apparatus, a commodity vending method, a commodity vending program and a commodity vending program storage medium. The present invention is suitable for being applied to, for example, a certification system capable of being used for purchasing a commodity.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a certification system of this kind, it is known a certification read apparatus provided in a vending machine dealing in a commodity which is not permitted to be vended to underage user (hereinafter referred to as an underage vending prohibited commodity). When, for example, a driving license for a car of a user is inserted into such certification read apparatus for the certification, the apparatus judges whether the user is an adult or not on the basis of the inserted driving license to permit the user to purchase the underage vending prohibited commodity.
Incidentally, in the certification system of this type, there is the possibility of unfair use of the certification system by a third party using the driving license of an adult user obtained by a theft or a loss.